1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a door locking device, and more particularly to a child proof door locking device for use with an automotive sliding door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A child proof door locking device has been proposed for safety of the children in a motor vehicle. The locking device is so designed that once the door is locked by handling a child proof mechanism of the device, the locking is not cancelled even when a door-mounted inside handle linked to the locking device is handled by the passengers or the children in the vehicle. Usually, such locking device comprises a so-called "child proof lever" which is mounted in an unnoticeable portion of the door. When assuming its operative position, the lever comes into direct engagement with an inside lever linked to the inside handle to disable a movement of the inside lever. However, in this type locking device, there is a high possibility of damaging the contacting portions of the child proof lever and the inside lever when the inside handle is strongly and roughly handled under such child proof locking condition.